


a measure of beauty

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [1]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic. Features cross-dressing. This is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a measure of beauty

-

The obi was twice as tall as Fuji himself; he hadn't reckoned on that until he'd slipped inside the okiya to see Yumiko and watched her dresser knotting the obi from behind and clasping it around her waist. She always came away looking so perfect, it was hard to believe it came of such complicated effort.

They met to talk one afternoon, beside the river, and he told his older sister how the life of a geisha struck him. So much time and trouble to perfect beauty. She knew at once what he was asking, and offered to lend a kimono and her services in dressing both. There was a small apartment she had intentions of moving into soon, to be free of her okiya's debt, and she gave him the address and told him to meet her there before she went out on her engagements in the evening.

Fuji had visited many teahouses over the years that he had been dragged into business as his father's son, so he knew the ways of it. When sitting drinking sake around the table, of course his eyes would stray to the geishas as much as every other man in the room. But his thoughts differed at this point. They were thinking how desirable it would be to have a geisha; Fuji was thinking how desirable it would be to be a geisha.

It was not an easy plot to set up; all apprentices and geisha were recorded at an office by name. But then, so were all the official teahouses, and yet some existed that were not on the roll. Yumiko simply planned to take Fuji to the teahouse she had made her first ties with, and stake her reputation and relationship with the mistress of the teahouse on discretion and an ability to act like nothing was amiss. Fuji appreciated the risk his sister was taking, but could not find it in his heart to make an offer to forget about it. As he felt the silk wrapped around him, he could not help but watch the mirror in silent awe.

"Lucky you always looked a little girly," Yumiko said fondly. "And lucky you aren't any younger or else we would have had to get your hair made up, and let me tell you little brother, wax hurts!"

By mid to late twenties geisha were not longer required to wear the full make up if they did not wish it, either, but of course Fuji had wanted to. It would also serve as another layer of disguise. The power white painted his face and neck all the way down until it almost met the kimono seam, but not quite.

"The whole intention is to shatter to illusion now and then." Yumiko shrugged. "If you liked girls, you'd understand how it stirs up the blood to be admiring a perfectly made up face, only to have your eyes travel down and see a strip of bare skin."

-


End file.
